


Succ and Fucc

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Cheating, Choking, F/M, Hickeys, Smut, Succ and fucc, Thick Milky Liquor, blowjob, smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Requested by someone from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.





	Succ and Fucc

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone from the I Love Yoo Amino. Come Join Us.

Maroon eyes stared back at her through the reflection of the glass. The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled softly as the girl on the other side of the glass copied her movements.

 

"You can do this. It's now or never." She mumbled out just as a passer-by stopped and looked at her with an odd expression.

 

Shin-Ae frowned. "Piss off." She shooed the person as she continued down the side walk.

 

                           

* * *

 

 

 

Shin-Ae walked up to the two story house just as the front door opened.

 

"Oh Shin-Ae dearie. What a surprise. Did you come to pay my grandson a visit?" Mrs. Lochlainn asked.

 

"Yes Nana." She smiled as she looked at the elderly female's attire. "Are you going out?" Shin-Ae asked.

 

"Yes. I'm going out to have some fun with some friends like the good old days. Age hasn't beaten me yet."

 

Shin-Ae chuckled as Mrs.Lochlainn waved her goodbye and got into to the car that pulled up at the sidewalk.

 

Shin-Ae turned around and walked through the threshold, closing the door behind her.

 

She kicked off her shoes and rushed upstairs towards a certain redhead's room.

 

She knocked on the door before a loud "It's open Nana." Called from the other side.

 

Shin-Ae pushed open the door and walked in before slamming it shut. She took in the sight of the shirtless male that lay stretched out on the bed.

 

"Did you forget something?" He asked before looking up from his phone. "Shin-Ae! What are you doing here?" Yeong-gi asked before sitting up. "You should have called and informed you were coming over. I would have made myself more decent."

 

"It was a spur of the moment decision. So I was like what the heck? Aaand here I am." She explained.

 

"Oh okay. I'm glad you came. I was afraid of getting lonely. I really enjoy your company anyway." He said. "Go ahead and get comfortable."

 

"Okay." She said as she stared at him with a heated gaze.

 

She walked up to the bed where he was seated on and propped a knee onto the matress. She braced her hands on either side of the redhead's hips and leaned into him.

 

"Shin-Ae what are you do-" He wasn't allowed to finish his sentence because her lips were sealed onto his in a passionate kiss.

 

Yeong-gi found himself leaning into it but gripped Shin-Ae's shoulders pried her away from his lips before he completely lost himself. "We can't do this." He panted.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

"I have a girlfriend. You know this." He said.

 

"So what? Alyssa doesn't even give you the time of day. She can't give you the type of attention I can...The type of attention that I do give you." Shin-Ae all but whispered as she palmed his hardening dick.

 

"Besides. You can't be the only one who feels this way what with all the signals you've been sending me. You say you're lonely, you like spending time with me and don't think I haven't missed those lingering glances you give me when you believe that I'm not looking."

 

Yeong-gi swallowed. "Yea and I was wrong for that." He voiced unconvincingly. "I can't just be doing this behind Alyssa's back." He tried to reason as he tried with all his might to not rub himself against the palm of the brunette's hand.

 

Soft lips began trailing kisses along the coloumn of the redhead's neck. "Shin...we have to stop. We can't do this." He tried again as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to tune out the way she peppered kisses down his chest, slowly inching lower and lower until..

 

"Wait!" He halted her hands that dipped into beneath the waist band of his sweats to which Shin-Ae promptly swatted his writs away.

 

"Stop fighting it Yeong-gi. The sexual tension is killing me and by the looks of it.." She gestured to the tent in his pants. "..it's putting a bit of a strain on you as well. Just relax and let it happen." Shin-Ae soothed as she shifted the waistband off of the male's hips which effectively freed his erection.

 

"Well hello there Master John Goodfellow." She greeted the organ. She looked up at Yeong-gi's cloudy gaze.

 

"Firmly grasp it." He instructed, not caring about holding back anymore.

 

Without another word Shin-Ae did as she was told.

 

A jolt of electricity shot up Yeong-gi's spine. It was just her hand and he already had that type of reaction.

 

He wondered what her mouth did.

 

Yeong-gi looked on with baited breath as Shin-Ae brought herself closer to his manhood, her tongue darted out of her mouth and gave the tip an experimental lick right before fully parting her mouth and fully claiming him.

 

A throaty moan escaped from Yeong-gi's mouth as he became hyper aware of the heat he was surrounded by.

 

Shin-Ae glanced up at the readhead through her eyelashes and memorized every expression he was making. Permanently ingraining it into her memory as she swirled her moist appendage around his thick shaft, slender hands pumping along the rest of the length which her mouth couldn't reach.

 

Yeong-gi's mind went blank. He was losing himself to the sensations Shin-Ae was providing him with. It took every ounce of his willpower not to thrust himself all the way to the back of her tight throat.

 

He bit at his lip successfully stifling a moan.

 

God her mouth worked wonders.

 

Yeong-gi felt the familiar building up in his lower abdomen all to well. He was close.''

 

"Shin-Ae. Move your mouth. I'm not gonna last any longer." He informed.

 

The brunette didn't pay Yeong-gi any mind and lightly grazed her teeth at the head of his member.

 

That did the young man in as he felt himself shoot his essence into her awaiting mouth.

 

Shin-Ae greedily swallowed his thick milky white liquor, not wasting any of it. When she was finished she removed her mouth from his cock, lips slightly swollen from her ministrations.

 

Yeong-gi pulled Shin-Ae up from where she was kneeling on the floor and plopped her onto the bed, impatiently stripping her of her clothes.

 

Once he was finished he climbed onto the bed, joining her. "If we so this there's no turning back." He warned her.

 

"Just shut up and take me." She ordered just as he moved forward and captured her lips into a heated kiss.

 

He took one of his digits and slipped it into her more than ready entrance, he felt himself ooze at her wetness.

 

He momentarily broke the kiss to guide the tip his turgid length into her slick entrance.

 

Shin-Ae sucked in a sharp breath of air and arched her back at the intrusion, she drew her legs up to properly accommodate him.

 

Yeong-gi then started to ease into her. His thick girth expanding her tight walls. Shin-Ae's slender fingers gripped onto powerful biceps as he hilted himself completely within her.

 

He stayed like that for a while and tried to calm his breathing.

 

"You can go ahead and move now." Shin-Ae informed as she looked at him, amaranth orbs glossy with arousal.

 

Yeong-gi's self control was lost as she uttered those seven words. Then he started to move.

 

He pulled out of her before he immediately slid back into her again.

 

Both of their breathing was ragged. Sweat slicked bodies slapped against each other in the silent room.

 

"Yeong-gi..." Shin-Ae panted. "I want you to choke me." She requested.

 

Yeong-gi paused and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

 

She nodded in confirmation. "You can get a bit more rough, I don't mind."

 

Something in the redhead snapped as his mouth attacked the girl's neck. Nipping and sucking harshly, leaving bruises in their wake before moving on to do the same with her chest, his partner's mewling giving him encouragement.

 

When he was done Shin-Ae felt his strong bare hands reach around the expanse of her neck, slightly applying pressure.

 

Her eyes fluttered shut as the male above her worked miracles on her body.

 

He was above her. Inside her. She was surrounded by his dominating presence. And she was loving it.

 

Yeong-gi was feeling himself nearing his climax but he didn't dare before Shin-Ae.

 

He removed one of his hands from her throat and inserted two digits into her slightly parted mouth. She sucked on them, coating them in her saliva before he retracted them and had them migrate to her bundle of nerves.

 

He rubbed at it gently while simultaneously rocking into her.

 

Shin-Ae looked up at Yeong-gi who was paying absolute attention to his task at hand before she felt something within her snap and she was overidden with pleasure as her body spasmed in response.

 

Yeong-gi wasn't far behind her as he stiffened and his body achieved its climax.

 

"Oh god you feel so good." His voice shook as her muscles were clamping down on him.

 

When he was finished he carefully pulled out and laid on his back to the side of her.

 

"I don't regret that." He finally voiced as he looked at her.

 

"Me neither."

 

"You wanna go again?"

 

"Hell yea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
